


The Man Who Would Be King

by wyomingnot



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character Study, Embedded Video, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-04
Updated: 2008-09-04
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel Jackson set to Coldplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Who Would Be King

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I heard the song "Vida La Vida" and really heard the lyrics, my brain said "omg! This is totally a Daniel song!"
> 
> Originally posted to lj/dw.


End file.
